


The One With The Graveyard Shift

by Skysquid22



Series: The One With... [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Shopping, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: Barba works the graveyard shift at a grocery store and meets Carisi as a result. He witnesses Carisi's life through the stuff he buys at a grocery store, at 2 am.





	1. Steak, Flowers, and Brandy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this one, and two other stories at the moment. 
> 
> Why do I do this to myself.

He sat on the counter that was usually there to hold groceries that wouldn’t fit in the cart, but at 2 am it held Barba. He swung his legs back and forth and his feet continued to knock against the counter. The true sign he didn’t care about his job? The newspaper turned to the business section of the _New York Times_. 

Literally no one was in the store, Rafael was the only worker working the register and half the lights were inactive. Sure it wasn’t the best job, working the graveyard shift at a 24-hour grocery store, but it paid the bills. Then after weeks of training he heard the familiar sound of walking on limonium. Rafael hadn’t been at this job for very long and some days he didn’t have to work at all because nobody would show up. Sure there were a few here or there, but never the same person twice. Carisi would be that exception.

Carisi, with his open hand, waved and gave a goofy smile. Barba lowered his paper a bit and watched him approach. He didn’t say a word as Carisi set down a pair of tri-tip steaks, a beautiful bouquet of red chrysanthemums, and a cheap bottle of Brandy. 

He lowered his paper all the way down into his lap and stared at Carisi knowingly. Carisi smiled at Rafael’s smirk. “What is it today." He said dryly. "Let me guess, hot date?” He shifted and got off his impromptu chair to ring him up.

Carisi was undeterred by Barba’s brash demeter. Which at first surprised Barba, no one was nice to him after Rafael dissed their clothing and rolled his eyes at the customer's overly friendly remarks. This is why he worked at 2 am. 

The taller man blushed and shuffled his feet. “Something like that, I met this girl. She’s real sweet, just started dating her. This,” He motioned to his items, “is for tomorrow---well today technically, but yeah.”

Barba should be more careful stirring Carisi to talk. He never asked, people usually assumed by getting one look at him that he didn’t want to talk. Carisi---or as he insisted to be called, _Sonny_ \---overshared a lot, he wanted to know everything. Rafael was able to get his last name on his name tag because he insisted it was more professional. As much as you can get professional when you work in a supermarket. Carisi wanted to know his first name, he was still in shock from the fact he’d even _asked in the first place._ So he foolishly gave it.

“Anyway Rafael that’s me. What about you?” Carisi was full of energy, Barba wondered where it came from and why it existed in the first place.

Of course he would always ask about _Rafael’s love life,_ or _Rafael’s interests_. Barba would never indulge him of course. 

“Oh, nothing.”

Carisi's smile fell a bit and he carefully collected his belongings. He stared a bit at his chrysanthemums and turned them around from side to side. “Hey. Do you have a favorite flower? You gotta have a favorite flower! I mean everyone has a favorite flower they just haven’t thought of it yet. So, what’s yours?” He gained more and more confidence as he rambled on. His smile got wider too.

That cheery demeanor, the willingness to speak to him, and those dimples. It was the perfect mixture to screw with Barba’s emotions. Rafael liked him, but the aforementioned new girlfriend, the fact he might not like men sexually, and Barba knew that he wouldn’t be good for him (Although if Carisi did approach Barba would give a roundabout ‘yes’), it wasn’t anything to pursue. 

But, _those dimples._ It talked him into things. “I’ve always been rather fond Lilacs and purple peonies.”

His smile was blinding. It must have been the brightest thing he’d seen all day.

“Fan of purple are we?”

Barba met his eye and said, “It’s my favorite color.”

His smile defined the laws of physics and got even brighter. 

He shifted his bag of meat and alcohol in his right hand, gave one last look at him and said, “Well, see you. Rafael.” as he walked out.

It seemed that he took a lot of pride in saying his first name.


	2. A Stuffed Animal Bird

Two days later had passed when Carisi cheerfully sauntered to his line placing a small bird stuffed animal. He held no other items, why the trip in the first place if you’re just gonna buy one thing? Barba saw the bird and his body almost reflexively tightened. He took in a sharp breath of air and he stopped swaying his legs underneath the counter. Carisi saw his transformation from the picture of _I couldn’t care less_ to _get that thing away from me_ and asked cautiously, “You ok?”

Rafael positioned his papers so it lay right under his nose. He held a staring contest with the blue bird that couldn’t have been 6 inches tall. “I’m… fine.”

He got off his counter and quickly rang up the plush. Not making eye contact with him or the bird and it’s beady soulless eyes. Carisi attempted to get said eye contact, but it was refused. “I’ll ask again, you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Barba snapped. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, that was no way to talk to Carisi like that. Much less a customer. “I’m sorry. I just really hate birds.”

Carisi raised an eyebrow and put the bird away in his pocket and waved him off. “Nah it’s fine. May I ask why?”

Rafael finally held eye contact with him, even if it was just for a second. What he saw was Carisi’s patient eyes, his soft smile and--- dammit he was head over heels for this man. Barba couldn’t risk opening more of himself. But for one of the very few times in his life he realized he _wanted_ to share. 

“Not a fan of them, I guess you can say I’m scared of them. Ornithophobia would be the official term.” As he said this he turned his body around and hoisted himself back onto the counter and before he fully turned to face Carisi he grabbed his paper and covered his eyes with it. 

“So you are afraid of birds…” He trailed off. “Well what animals _do_ you like?”

Barba hilariously snapped his paper down and _really_ looked at Carisi’s cocky grin. “We’re back to _Favorites?_ For god's sake if you want to know my life story ask me out on a date.”

Carisi simply shrugged, turning away slightly to hide his blush and swayed back and forth on his heels, still holding his smug smile. “It was a simple question. And the bird is for my girlfriend, that’s her favorite animal. I just want to know what’s yours.”

“So what? You’ll buy me one like you’re doing for your girlfriend? At this rate I’ll be given a Christmas card.”

He chuckled a bit at Rafael’s quick remark. “Nah, nah, I just want to know. But now I know not to give you my Christmas card now.”

Barba shook his head and breathed, “Fine. My favorite animal is an alligator.” Carisi’s eyes widened and his eyebrows threaten to disappear into his hairline. “Now take your diseased fake bird and give it to your girlfriend---At 3 o’clock in the morning.”

Still smiling he said, “Well _thank you_ for your imput. I’ll make sure she gets her gift.” Carisi laughs again this time with a little blush on his cheeks as he exits. Before he completely disappears out the door he throws his hand back in a wave of goodbye. Then as he’s waving he looks back to see Rafael watching him go with a soft smile on his face. 

He cheered Rafael up a bit. Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, here's the bird in question.
> 
> http://www.identicards.com/productcart/pc/Bluebird-6-inch-Stuffed-Animal-p160621.htm
> 
> And for those confused (If you are at all) Favorites is a first date game where you ask the other what their favorite food, movie, tree, etc. is.
> 
> ((I screwed up on the chapter title, now you know what's the next chapter is. It's fixed now.))
> 
> Side Note: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, I just wrote the next chapter and I'm having fun writing this!


	3. Chocolates, Wine, Shrimp Scampi

Carisi showed his face a few weeks later. Let it not be said that Rafael missed him. Anyway, despite the fact he hasn’t seen him in a while, Carisi was noticeably different. It was clear he wasn’t happy, he didn’t even have a smile on his face which might have been the first time Barba had seen him without it. 

His shoulders were slumped and his walk was slower than usual. The face told everything though, Carisi’s normally bright sky blue eyes were shifted into a dark stormy grey. And hey, when was Rafael noticing his eyes in the first place? He didn’t wave hello and he didn’t say hello. 

All he did was put down some ingredients down for, maybe, shrimp scampi, a bottle of red wine and a box of chocolates. It was a specific type of chocolate box through, Barba had seen all too often at the store, the drunk, the night owls, and the heartbroken. The drunk bought odd items or alcohol. The night owls shopped normally. And the heartbroken bought chocolates. _This_ box of chocolates, for some reason.

Carisi wouldn’t look at him, he didn’t even try to meet his eyes. Barba quietly and respectfully got off the counter and put away the paper. He languidly rang him up.

He really shouldn’t ask, but he was always nosey and that trait alone was enough to distance him from others. 

“What happened?” Barba whispered it, half hoping Carisi wouldn’t catch it. 

He did.

Carisi sighed and said, “Kinda of a long story I won’t bore you with, but in short. I fucked up.”

Rafael bagged the items and handed them to him, “So I see.”

He lingered, still not meeting eye contact he took out his bottle of wine and turned it in his hand, rereading the label. “This is where I usually ask what your favorite wine is and move on but…” He didn’t finish. Instead he gave a bitter laugh and put his wine back into his bag. “I’m sorry I should let you work, shouldn’t I?”

Barba immediately replied, a short, curt, “Really?” his voice dripping with sarcasm.

This time Carisi did smile. Sure it was self-deprecating in nature, but it was still a smile. He looked up and motioned to the entire store. “How _bored_ do you get here?”

Perhaps Barba’s small remark broke the ice a little, he was back to getting to know Rafael. “Extremely. Why do you think I bring _The New York Times_ to my shift.”

Carisi _finally_ looked up to meet Rafael’s curious gaze. He squinted a little trying to figure something out. Then his eyes lit back up. It pleased Barba more than he cared to admit. “Hmm, crossword?”

Barba smirked and lowered his head, Carisi smiled wildly in success. Rafael could’ve left it at that but, he figured it would cheer him up further to prove he was _exactly_ right. So he turned and opening the bottom drawer, the one underneath the cash register, he pulled out several versions of _The New York Times_ , going as far as a few weeks and gathered all the crossword sections and flayed them to Carisi.

He stared in awe at the papers. _They were fully completed._ Barba then abruptly pulled them back and shoved them back into the drawer. 

“Woah.”

Because Carisi couldn’t really find the words other than that, he just smiled wider and shook his head. 

“I should have known really.” Carisi said, suddenly finding them. He dropped his smile that made his eyes all crinkley when he looked back at his bag. He stared dumbly at it for a few seconds, his expression betraying nothing. Carisi snapped out of it though and gazing at Rafael once more he said with complete sincerity, “Thanks for making my day, er, night, er _morning._ ”

Barba couldn’t help it, he laughed a little at him fumbling around with his words. He actually smiled directly at him. Rafael looked on a bit helplessly at him, then he sobered up and said, “See you around Carisi.”

He was back to smiling again. He waved goodbye and took off towards the door.

Before he could stop himself Rafael called after him. “Hey, wait, Carisi.”

As if on cue he turned around with a neutral smile on his face, looking expectantly.

“Cherry wine. It’s like candy to me.”

In all honesty he was expecting the smile to get bigger. A reward for a job well done. Instead he got a smirk. “You have a sweet tooth too?”

He wasn’t sure if he was agreeing or just confirming, but Barba answered him anyway. “I do. Always been a fan of chocolate.”

Rafael regretted the words soon as they came out of his mouth. He didn’t want to remind him of the box of apology chocolates in his hand, all he wanted, he realized with sudden certainty, was to make him feel better. 

Carisi’s expression betrayed nothing however, the smirk lost a bit of it’s edge and he walked away. Barba heard a distant, “See you soon Rafael.” and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The chapter titles are fixed. ((Sorry about that.))
> 
> Next update might be delayed.


	4. Bacon, Junk Food, Beer

The six pack of beer was nearly slammed down onto the belt. As Barba was ringing it up he subtly checked the alcohol percentage. It was almost _ridiculously_ high. Following that was a variety of chips and cookies and a package of bacon. Something for the hangover he assumed. 

Carisi just watched, his eyes looking at everything and nothing. They were a little glossed over and he sniffed a few times. As Rafael was bagging, making sure to go unnecessarily slow, he thought about what to say. If he should say anything at all. It was a day or two after the apology chocolates, but this food was _breakup food._ Those chocolates did nothing apparently. 

Rafael didn’t really want to bring up what happened. Carisi could tell him himself if he wanted too. For now he could just make him feel better with some simple conversation. And assumptions. 

“If you are planning on getting drunk, watered down lemonade always was my cure for hangovers.” 

Ok that wasn’t the greatest conversation to start up. He wasn’t really avoiding the idea of there being a possibility of a breakup. Back to that ‘being nosey’ thing. 

The taller man didn’t seem to mind at all though. He nodded a bit, but that’s all Barba got. Until he handed the bags over.

“Hey how do you handle a breakup?”

Rafael blinked at the non-sequitur. Well, he was right about the breakup thing so he silently cheered. Carisi was looking expectantly at him, his face was still unreadable and it still wasn’t smiling. Barba was missing it. 

In an act of nonchalance, he shrugged his shoulders and tried not to make a big deal about it. And as well, give the truth on how he handled relationships falling out. “Well, I’m a naturally confrontational person so I usually try to explain myself.---”

“I take it that doesn’t go very well?” Carisi said with the faint traces of a smirk.

“No.” Barba continued, watching him. “It never does. So I give up. And I know that sounds cruel but, anyone who isn’t willing to see my side, isn’t willing to see me at all. I just brush off the dust and move on.”

Carisi nods again, like he agrees. “Sound advice.” 

He shuffles in place again, “Look I should probably go now. Before I start to blab on my relationship woes. Thanks for the help.”

Careful not to use his retail voice he tried his best to reply honestly, “It’s alright if you wanna. This job has practically trained me to listen to others.”

A strange look crosses Carisi’s face, Barba isn’t sure what to make of it so he moves on. “But I realize you probably want to get drunk and not talk about it. That’s also fine.”

He huffs a laugh, though Rafael isn’t sure what he’s laughing at. He turns and walks out but, before he leaves he looks back at him and says softly, “I’m… just going to go get drunk. Again, thanks for the offer. Who knew you could be so... “ Carisi trails off and looks to the sky for answers. He doesn't find any and instead he has his open hand in a circular motion. “I don’t know. _Hospitable? Nice? Helpful?_ Those are all too mean to say though. Anyway. See you soon Rafael.” He practically runs out then, once again his eyes are looking at everything and nothing. There’s something a bit different about this expression though and Barba can’t place it.

Deciding not to over analyze it too much, he watches him go, wishing for him to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed. I had a hard time writing this chapter, thus why it might be lower quality. Again chapters might be delayed for a bit, but I'll try and get them done. We are almost done by the way!
> 
> Also, fun fact:  
>  Kummerspeck: 1. Excess weight gained from emotional overeating 
> 
> It's a German word.


	5. Milk, Fruit, Gum

Carisi was in a noticeably more cheery mood when Barba saw him a week later. Unlike the other times when Carisi could just saunter in and play get-to-know-you games, he had to wait behind a 30 something year old blabber on about her child. 

“He just eats and eats. Do babies eat this much?”

He almost bore a hole through his bottom lip via his teeth in order to keep quiet. The expression on Rafael’s face was a beautiful mix of pain, annoyance, and fake happiness. Barba nodded along to whatever she said in an attempt to move her along. Eventually she caught on, recognizing the person standing right behind her. 

“Oh, sorry I should get home.”

She thanked Barba _again_ and moved away. Carisi saddled up to him and together they watched the woman leave. Soon as the door closed Carisi couldn’t help himself, he was holding it in for too long. He laughed, and it echoed around the empty store. 

He watched Rafael bite his bottom lip (which turned him on more than he’d like) and shake his head in dismissal. He too, couldn’t help himself. It must have been Carisi’s laugh.

No, it definitely was his laugh. Oddly cute for such a loud sound. It also didn’t help Barba that he _snorted_ a few times. By god, he was doomed from the start. 

Barba stopped laughing before he did and he just waited patiently for his items to be put down.

“Are you going to be laughing my entire shift? If so, leave the building so I can finish my crossword in peace. Unlike that lady.” He motioned with his head to the door.

Carisi just laughed a little harder, but then forced himself under control. “Oh my god. Your face. You were in _so much pain.”_

“Great.” Barba deadpanned. “Laughing at my misfortune? Well I suppose it’s better than semi-personal questions.” He tisked.

The taller man turned serious for a moment, “Hey. You answered them. You didn’t have too, I just asked the questions.”

“It’s literally my job to be nice to you. I was humoring you.”

This stirred another round of laughter from him and it was starting to get addicting. “No, no, _no,_ I just saw how you acted with that woman. You were being coldly polite, _professional._ No professional, especially _you,_ would give a customer relationship advice, hangover cures, share their favorite animal, or wine--- _well,_ that could be considered a recommendation so I’ll let that pass.”

“Did it work?” Rafael asked cooly, hoping his voice didn’t give away how he felt hearing Carisi’s speech.

“What?” Carisi coughed out, still coming down from the laughter high. 

“My hangover cure.”

“Ah,” He said getting himself under control. “Yes, it did work. You must be very proud.”

Barba smirked, “I am. My mother too. She gave me that advice right before I left for college.”

“Well thank her for me when you see her next.” He said, his smile threatening to outshine the sun.

Rafael nodded and Carisi then piped up, _“Anyway.”_ He sighed, putting down half a gallon of milk, and a bag of 3 or so apples. Then he took a step towards the resistor to pay, but quickly backtracked and reached over the belt to grab a pack of gum, tossing it next to the fruit.

He stared at him as Carisi walked up ready to pay as soon as Rafael scanned the items. “Really.” Barba quietly says, his voice; a warning shot. 

“It’s 2 am on a Friday and you walk in here buying three apples, half a gallon of milk and _one of the tiniest packs of gum._ Why are you _really_ here Carisi.” He says with a bit of bite in his voice.

Carisi manages to catch the softness behind the barb. And then proceeds to ignore his remark completely. “Anyway.” He repeats, swaying side to side on his heels. 

Barba shakes his heads dismissively, ringing up the items anyway.

“I’d suppose I’ll prove you right.” He sighs, “What’s your favorite fruit?” Carisi cheerfully asks, leaning over the counter and getting into his space. 

Rafael was undeterred by this and cool as ever he replied honestly, “Cherries. Isn’t it obvious? It would make sense because it’s my favorite wine as well.---And also Red Delicious? The oxymoron fruit? _Really?_ ” 

“Hey I like them.” Carisi said, smug as ever, tilting his head to the sky. “And yeah, I should’ve guessed really.” He added sheepishly.

“Hmm.” Barba hums. “Anyway.” He started, smirking at the new in-joke. “Here’s your futile food.”

“Alliteration? Oxymorons? We would make out English teachers proud. And---thank you.” He said grabbing his groceries. “Look I better go…” He threw a thumb in the general direction of the door.

“Hot date?” Barba said already regretting the words out of his mouth. Carisi’s face falls a bit. Damnit, Rafael _knew_ he shouldn’t have brought that up. 

“Well, not really. Look,” He gets serious, “I broke it off with her. And yes, at least part of your advice made my decision.” Carisi takes a deep breath through his nose and walks to the door. Before Rafael can say anything in reply, he says, “See ya Rafael.” and leaves. 

Not a hint of regret in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed, wrote this in a few hours. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Also barely proofread.


	6. A Stuffed Animal Alligator, Chocolate, Lilacs, Wine

Rafael sat quietly on the counter thinking what a four letter word for ‘wrinkly skinned fruit’ could be in technically yesterday’s crossword. He doesn’t dwell on it for long before he hears the familiar pitter patter of Carisi’s shoes. He looks up just in time to the man with a wide smile on his face. There’s something different about it. There’s something different about _him_. 

The first thing that happens after he sees Carisi’s blinding smile is noticing a familiar intoxicating smell.

_Lilacs._

They always had a pungent smell to them, it’s one of the reasons why he loves them so much. Carisi appears to hide his items behind his tall, willowy frame, until he brings out the source of the smell. A small bouquet of purple peonies and lilac flowers is laid out carefully onto the belt. 

Barba is still a little confused on what’s happening as Carisi puts down a bottle of wine--- _No, cherry_ wine. Rafael grips his crossword in one hand while the other white knuckles the counter he’s sitting on. Then goes down a bag of cherries and a small package of _M &M’s_ and to complete this care package, a meter long, pine green alligator. 

He just stares at the items for a bit before turning to Carisi, who has the most adorable, crinkley, wide, smile that he didn’t think was possible to exist. Barba swallows maintaining eye contact, he still hasn’t said anything yet. Finally he turns slowly to the items and slides himself off the counter. 

“What’s this for?” Rafael says with a sly smile. “An apology of some kind?” He finishes, but deep down he knows that’s not the truth. 

Carisi smirks and remarks, “No. Well, I guess you can also take it that way,” He loses confidence with each passing word, “This is for when I lose courage to ask you… On a date.” He finishes awkwardly, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Barba can’t help it, he smiles. “So giving me gifts was assurance? Get him his favorite items and use them as a safety net for your eventual hesitation. I get it.”

Carisi looks very nervous. Rafael has seen a lot of emotions from him over their brief moments together, but this, here, right now, is the most tense he’s ever seen him and Rafael wants to see more of him. Both literally and physically. 

“Uh, look. If you don’t wanna that’s fine.” Carisi sheepishly scratches the back of his neck.

That’s when Barba abruptly realizes he still hasn’t answered him. In a panic he accidentally shouts, “No! Ah no. I’m sorry I guess I’m still in shock. Yes, yeah, yeah, I _will_ go on a date with you, yes.” He stammers. 

A half relieved and half amused face crosses Carisi’s face. He huffs a laugh, “Oh thank god. Alright I think you better have me buy this stuff so I can give it to you.”

Rafael gives a wide smile and then morphs it into a smirk. “Of course.” There a bit of a lull in conversation and both realize it and laugh at themselves. “Your total is $118.56.”

“You better like this gift.”

“You didn’t have to get me gifts.”

“I thought it would be sweet.” Carisi sniffs. 

“Well, it is sweet of you to do it in the first place.” Barba shakes his head as he hands over the items. “This was kind of useless, giving you the items only to immediately give it back.”

Carisi shifts them in his hands, “Well I wanted to anyway. Here you are.” He extends his arm towards Rafael, offering flowers. Then, as he takes them, Carisi repeats the process for the rest of the gifts. 

“Thank you.” Barba says quietly as he puts them on the counter, sliding them to the back.

“Oh!” Carisi snaps his fingers. “Now that I have my confidence back, kinda, I’ll ask this, it’s what I meant to ask while in checkout but, uh,” He clears his throat, readjusting his steps. Then he twists his head up and looks straight into his green eyes. “Do you guys sell condoms?”

Rafael throws his head back and gives a full on, belly shaking laugh. If Carisi thought earlier that his laugh was like winning the lottery then this must be _actually_ winning it. He brings his hand to his face in order to hide his blush, running across his cheeks. After a few minutes he is able to calm down and face a grinning Carisi again. “The drugstore does, but it closes after 10. So it looks like you missed out.”

Cool as a cucumber, Carisi replies, “Damn. All well. I’ll just have to stock up later.”

Rafael smiles at him, even showing a bit of teeth. Then he hops back up on the counter and scoots to the side, inviting Carisi on. Which of course he takes. Their elbows bump and their thighs are pressed together so close that no-one could go between them. 

“Hey, what time does you shift end anyway?” Carisi says while settling in and leaning a bit closer. Barba checks his watch and replies, “Not for another hour.” The taller man groans in disappointment. “Hey I didn’t make the rules, for now you can keep me company and,” Barba reaches behind them and grabs the package of cherries. “Eat cherries.”

“Where do we spit out the pits?” In reply Barba drags out a trashcan from underneath the register. So that answers that question. “Ah.”

Barba offers the cherry bag and Carisi grabs one, twisting it around in his fingers, “Hey. Aren’t cherries supposed to be an aphrodisiac or somethin’?”

The shorter man looks up from the trashcan he just spit a pit into. “I think that’s just what you want to think.” He sets the wastebin down, pops another cherry into his mouth and grabs his crossword he was looking at before Carisi asked him out. “Moving on.” He shuffles the papers in his hand looking for the word he had before. “Wanna help?”

“ _You?_ Asking for _help?_ I thought I’d never see the day!” He gestures with his hands again, this time hitting Barba softly. “Well,” Rafael says, his voice readying up in the way that tells that he has a joke to make. “We _will_ be seeing each other more. Now is the time to break expectations.”

Carisi hums. “I’m certainly looking forward to it.”

“As am I.” Barba says his eyes never leaving the crossword.

“And yeah, I’ll help. Which one has got you stuck on?”

He sighs, “Four letter word, ‘wrinkly skinned fruit’.”

The pair mull it over in their thoughts for a bit before Carisi barks out a laugh, “Ha! Date.”

It takes a moment to register in Rafael’s mind that he did not mean _their_ date. He meant the fruit. The wrinkly skinned fruit.

“Thank you Carisi. But I could have figured it out without you.” Barba says, while writing it down with determination.

“Yeah I knew that, but you offered that I can help---and why won’t you call me ‘Sonny’?

Rafael smirks a bit at that. “Hmm, no. _Sonny._ I won’t, it sounds awkward. Just like you!” He adds with fake cheeriness.

“I don’t know, maybe you’ll grow into it.” Sonny says, swinging his feet, which are long enough to scrape the floor.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll continue using ‘Carisi’ till my eventual death.” He says, not batting an eye.

“Yeah, maybe. But I’d doubt it.”

Sonny slides even closer to Rafael and he in turn leans in and shares the view of his crossword. Their bodies press tight together. Both leaning into each others spaces. And of course, Carisi can’t get anything while Barba is able to steadily go through. 

Carisi gives up on the crossword and looks at Rafael instead, he has the look of steely concentration on his face. Unbridal determination to finish _The New York Times_ crossword. In an odd, but kinda beautiful in a way. In a sudden swell of confidence Sonny takes his face in his hands. Rafael makes a sound when his face is in his hands, he willingly goes as Carisi turns his head and arranges him to look up into his eyes.

Sonny gives a quick smile and the two simultaneously lean in to close the gap. It’s sweet, not the best kiss either of them had, but it was perfect all the same. When they broke apart they stilled in their personal space. It only took a few seconds for Barba, after gazing at his blue eyes, to lean back and finish another word. 

“You were thinking that as we were kissing, weren’t you?”

Rafael just smirks, “Maybe.”

They spent the rest of the shift talking, doing the crossword, and eating cherries and chocolate. Barba never did get another customer.

Rafael ended up taking Sonny home, sure it was late, but they didn’t plan on anything than spending time around each other. In the same room, in the same breath. Drinking out of the same cherry wine bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took awhile to get this out. Life kinda got in the way.


End file.
